Sweet Lies
by Laurie4
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get back from a battle when they find a little girl being attacked. She seems innocent and afraid for her life, like any normal child would be. But is it all an act? Inu/Kag romance! Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ~ I don't own Inuyasha! Waaaaah! If I did, Kikyo would be dead by now!! ^_^ DIE KIKYO!!!!!!! LoL.. -_-  
  
(author's note) does anybody really read these?? Well anyways, this is my first Inuyasha fic, so please don't flame me! But if you do, please give me some tips to make this story better!! =þ  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"-" means talking out loud  
  
'-' means the character is talking in their mind  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome sat by the warm, crackling fire in Kaede's hut. She was worn out from the battle she had just finished with Inuyasha to get another shard of the Shikon No Tama, the sacred jewel that enables demons to gain power. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was sitting by himself in the corner of the hut, and then sighed heavily. She and Inuyasha had just had another stupid fight. Apparently her skills of archery weren't up to Inuyasha's standards, so the demon they had faced earlier almost got away.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Kagome drew back the string of her bow, aiming to hit the demon who had attacked them.  
  
"Please hit this time!" she begged, and then released the arrow. The arrow was about 3 feet away from the spot Kagome aimed at. She groaned in disappointment and threw down the bow to the ground.  
  
"You stupid girl!!" Inuyasha screamed. "You're letting it get away with one of the shards!"  
  
Deciding to take matters into his own hands Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, catching up to the retreating demon. He sliced through the demon easily with the powerful Tetsusaiga and smirked as Kagome grabbed a Shikon jewel shard from the demon's corpse.  
  
Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side and yelled, "What were you trying to hit with your arrow; a tree?! Why don't you just learn to use that thing?? You'll never be as good as Kikyo at archery."  
  
Inuyasha had hit a nerve. Kagome could feel water building up in her eyes. She did the only thing she could to hide her tears from Inuyasha.  
  
"OSUWARI!!(sit)" Kagome cried out.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Kagome sighed again. The truth was that she really hated fighting with Inuyasha. 'But it's always his fault!' she argued with herself. 'That's not completely true. You start some fights also.'  
  
"Oh shut up!" Kagome said out loud, not meaning to.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked puzzled.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly, "Oops, sorry! I didn't mean to say that out in the open."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly stopped and his dog ears perked up.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I hear something," he replied.  
  
Inuyasha stood up from his corner and walked out of the hut. Kagome naturally followed him, grabbing her bow and arrows, and tried to hear whatever Inuyasha had heard. It sounded like someone screaming; a little girl screaming.  
  
"Hurry up and get on my back," Inuyasha ordered. Kagome climbed on and held tight with her legs as Inuyasha jumped quickly to whoever was screaming. They got into the forest and saw a little girl with very long black hair hiding in a high tree while a small wolf demon tried to get to her.  
  
"Ahh!" the little girl shrieked as the wolf came dangerously close to slashing her with its paw. Kagome immediately put an arrow ready on her bow and aimed. Releasing the draw string, the arrow sped through the air and hit the small wolf demon squarely in the head.  
  
"Alright!" Kagome cheered as she got off Inuyasha's back once he had landed. Kagome didn't realize the stunned look on Inuyasha's face as she climbed up the tree to the little girl.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked with concern. The girl simply nodded yes and then climbed down. Kagome followed her down and then brushed her skirt off.  
  
The little girl spoke softly, "Thanks for saving me."  
  
"It was no problem!" Kagome said happily with a big grin on her face. "What's your name?"  
  
"I am Riana Natari," she said sweetly, holding her hands behind her back.  
  
"Where are your parents kid?" Inuyasha asked roughly.  
  
The little girl buried her head and her hands and cried, "I don't have any! They were killed by a demon!!"  
  
"Aww! Don't cry Riana!" Kagome comforted. "Come back to Kaede's hut with us, okay? That way you are safe."  
  
"What??" Inuyasha argued.  
  
"She has no where else to go!" Kagome argued back. "Don't be so insensitive!"  
  
"Keh," was all he said, following Kagome and the girl back to the hut.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had set out a mat for the little girl, Riana, next to her own sleeping mat, while Inuyasha chose to lean against the wall for his own sleeping arrangement. Kagome fell asleep within minutes of lying down, but Inuyasha just sat watching her sleep. He sat there remembering that they had yet another fight earlier that day, and he couldn't remember what it was about. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to remember what he got mad at her for this time.  
  
'Oh yeah, it was because she missed the demon when she shot at him. That was a stupid reason for getting angry at her!' Inuyasha thought. 'But why did I compare her to Kikyo again?? I know how much she hates it when I do that!! I should stop.wait a minute! Why do I care if I hurt her feelings!! Maybe it's because I do care-'  
  
Inuyasha stopped thinking when he smelled a scent getting closer to him. He cracked his eyelids open slightly and saw the little girl slowly crawling towards him, a demented looking smile on her face. She had what looked like Kaede's vegetable cutting knife clenched in her tiny fist.  
  
She raised the knife in the air as she got closer to Inuyasha and whispered under her breath, "I-must-kill-him-for-"  
  
Inuyasha didn't catch the last word she said because he had jumped to his feet and snatched the knife from Riana's hand.  
  
"Just what the heck did you think you were doing!?!" Inuyasha hissed.  
  
Riana screamed and ran behind Kagome, shaking her awake.  
  
"Kagome!" she cried, "Inuyasha went after me with that knife!!"  
  
Kagome sat up and glared at Inuyasha, who was still holding the knife. "What were you doing that for you baka!?"  
  
"Hey! It wasn't me who-"  
  
Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome screaming "osuwari!" ten times.  
  
"Hmph!" Kagome said as she took Riana's hand and led her into another room. Riana turned her head and smirked as Inuyasha snarled at her.  
  
'What is this stupid girl's problem???' Inuyasha raged in his mind. 'And why was she trying to kill me??'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sooo? What do you think??? PLEASE press that pretty little purple button below and review!! ^_^ I'd really appreciate it!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha!! He's allllll mine!! Heh. -_- not really. I wish he really was mine tho. =(  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly and stretched out on her sleeping mat. She yawned loudly and turned onto her side to see Riana still sleeping soundly.  
  
'What a poor little girl, losing her parents!' she thought.  
  
Kagome stood up and set another blanket on top of Riana since the weather was starting to get chilly. Kagome walked sleepily out of the small room and into the main one, seeing that Inuyasha was awake and staring out of the window with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She walked over to him and sat down by his feet, leaning against the wall.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at Kagome before deciding to sit down next to her. They just sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until Kagome decided to speak up.  
  
"Well?" she asked again. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to know what's going on." Kagome pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha looked away from Kagome and answered stubbornly, "I wasn't trying to hurt that stupid girl last night."  
  
"Then why were you holding a knife?"  
  
Inuyasha snapped his head in her direction and screamed, "Because I took it away from her before she could stab me!"  
  
"Honestly Inuyasha! Why would a little girl want to stab you?? It just doesn't make any sense!" Kagome responded.  
  
"So you're going to believe a girl who you just met instead of me?!?" he yelled.  
  
Kagome looked at the doorway and saw Riana standing there with a timid glance.  
  
Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "Listen, I don't want to fight right now! Just drop it."  
  
Kagome stood up and grabbed Riana's tiny hand, leading her outside to get some water. Inuyasha glared at Kagome's retreating back and growled to himself. He stood up and was about to follow them when he realized that Kaede's knife was missing.  
  
'Did I misplace it after holding it last night?' Inuyasha thought. 'No. I remember setting it back with that old woman's stuff.' Finally it dawned on him. Inuyasha ran to the room Riana and Kagome had slept in and ripped the sleeping mats off the floor, tossing them in different directions. Lying under where Riana's mat had been was the knife that she had attempted to use on him last night.  
  
"What is this freaking girl's problem??" Inuyasha fumed. He snatched the knife from the ground and put it back where it belonged.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark clouds had ascended over the village, causing gallons of rain to be poured over everyone. Kagome had been playing with Riana outside while Inuyasha watched them from a high tree, but the rain had forced them to go back inside Kaede's hut.  
  
"Whose hut it this anyways?" Riana asked Kagome as she settled herself by the fire to dry off.  
  
Kagome exclaimed cheerfully, "It's Lady Kaede's hut; she is away right now though, doing some kind of traditional journey the priestesses have to do around here."  
  
The rain started to pound so hard with fierce winds blowing that the whole hut started to sway a little bit.  
  
"Is it going to cave in on us??" Riana shrieked, clutching Kagome around the waist and hiding her face from the storm.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the girl's act of being scared.  
  
Luckily Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha as she patted the top of the girl's head and said in a soothing voice, "Don't worry Riana! It will be alright."  
  
Kagome held Riana in a tight hug as the storm raged on, lasting for a few hours. At last it had quieted down when it became pitch black outside. Kagome and Riana had both fallen asleep in front of the fire, but Inuyasha had stayed awake. He didn't dare take his eyes off of the little girl, in case she was planning on trying anything again.  
  
Inuyasha decided to put the fire out, so he stood up and poured water over it. Just as he was about to walk back to his spot, he felt something grab his leg. He looked down and saw Riana's hand fasted around his ankle. She was looking up at him with the same demented smile on her face from the night before.  
  
"Must--tear--skin; want--to--spill--blood! Kill Inuyasha!!" she muttered.  
  
"What the-!?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He was cut short though as Riana's grip on his ankle tightened, using as much strength as a demon, and flung him into the wall. Inuyasha slammed against the wall, although he didn't stop there. He went straight through the wall and into a huge pile of mud just outside of Kaede's hut.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Well?? I'm not sure if I like this chapter very much, but whatever! Review and tell me what you thought and if I should rewrite this chapter or not!! ^_^ Arigato!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Is this REALLY necessary?? I mean, it's not like anyone would believe I was the real author of Inuyasha even if I wanted them to! I'm just a horrible writer attempting to write a good story!! ^_^ LoL  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Inuyasha heaved himself out of the mud and faced Riana, his golden eyes full of aggravation. 'How does this idiot little girl have that much strength??' Inuyasha thought angrily. 'I would kill her myself, but I don't think Kagome would be too happy about that. I'd never hear the end of osuwari!'  
  
Riana's deep green eyes opened wide with malice and a huge grin spread across her face as she revealed that same knife in her hand.  
  
'Why didn't Kagome wake up when I crashed through the wall? Wasn't it pretty loud?? Maybe--' Inuyasha jumped over Riana and ran to Kagome. He shook her body, trying to wake her up, but Kagome slept on. Inuyasha then realized his mistake of keeping his back turned too long when he felt the knife go into his shoulder.  
  
"Arghhh!" Inuyasha screamed in anger and pain. He yanked the knife out and threw it to the ground. Inuyasha ran up to Riana before she had enough time to react and slashed her with his sharp claws. The little girl staggered for a moment and then collapsed to the ground. Kagome then woke up and surveyed the scene before her: Inuyasha was standing above Riana, who was lying on the ground covered in blood.  
  
"Inuyasha!!! What did you do???" Kagome jumped to her feet and ran to Riana. She bent down and examined the damage Inuyasha had done, and then lightly shook the little girl. Riana opened her eyes slowly and tears poured down her face.  
  
"H-h-he attacked m-me! I tried to defend m-myself with that knife over there on the ground, b-but it wasn't e-enough to stop him!!" Riana stuttered, sobbing loudly.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Inuyasha roared in fury. "I didn't even attack her until she had hit me twice! By then I had enough!!"  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment, but then replied, "I need to talk to you after I help Riana."  
  
Kagome stood back up and walked to the other room to get some supplies to help Riana's wounds. Inuyasha glanced down at the hurt child lying on the floor and saw her laughing silently. Inuyasha snarled at Riana before deciding to go to his usual tree and wait for Kagome to finish up treating the little brat. Inuyasha climbed up to one of the highest branches and leaned against the trunk.  
  
'Why won't Kagome believe me??' he thought furiously. 'And why does Kagome only wake up when Riana can make it look like it is all of my fault?? I'm gonna find out what it going on...-'  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you?" Kagome called out. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of Kagome. He grabbed her around the waist and jumped back into the high tree tops, setting her down carefully on the thick branch. Kagome's chocolate eyes stared back into Inuyasha's golden ones, searching for the truth behind the events that had happened since Riana had arrived.  
  
"Inuyasha.." she began, "What has been happening lately? I don't think that you would intentionally hurt a child like this, but it's just so hard to know what's really happening."  
  
Inuyasha looked away as he replied, "I don't really want to hurt her. The stupid girl keeps saying things to herself about killing me before she attempts to do it, and then when she doesn't achieve her original plans she sets it up as if I did it; using that "innocent" look on you."  
  
Kagome nodded her head slowly and looked down to Kaede's hut. She had left the door open, so the inside of the hut was visible. Riana was skipping around and laughing as if nothing had happened.  
  
Riana's voice was carried over by the wind to the tree they were sitting in, "Inuyasha will die by all of those "sit" commands he's gonna get before I can get to him! If only I could watch his pain."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with fear and guilt as she heard the words that Riana had spoken. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for not believing you from the beginning! I should have trusted you more."  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha replied, his gaze looking out into the far distance. Inuyasha suddenly felt arms wrapped tightly around him. His eyes widened, slightly shocked seeing Kagome's black hair, with her face pressed against his chest. His eyes soon settled down to a gentle look and he blushed, hugging back shyly. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other because it just felt right. After a while had passed, Inuyasha heard Kagome's steady breathing and figured she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head before dozing off also.  
  
~*~*~  
  
-=*Meanwhile*=-  
  
Riana walked out of the hut, wondering what was taking Kagome so long to punish Inuyasha for hurting her. She wandered around, looking in the bushes and the springs. She then looked up the tree and saw Kagome sleeping in Inuyasha's arms. Riana glared harshly at the pair, and then cursed under her breath.  
  
"It looks like I lost Kagome's trust to that half-witted hanyou. I'll have to get the boss to come here personally and deal with them both!..."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Hmm. please tell me what ya think of this chapter. I'm not too fond of it, but all that matters is your guy's opinions!!! ^_^ So make sure you review!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

[a/u:] This chapter is a little bit shorter than the other ones. Hmm, it seemed to be a bit longer when I had written it out on paper. Oh well, I just hope you like!! Review with your opinions!!  
  
Lindsay: I sure hope I'm in character!! Thanks for helping me edit this story! ^_^  
  
Kendal: You're such a cool person to talk to! I hope this chapter is okay to you!!!  
  
Shawna: I know you have no clue what's going on since you haven't seen this show b4, but I'm sooo glad you reviewed!!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Riana ran quickly through the dark forest, fleeing to the one person who had sent her on her mission to kill Inuyasha. Weaving her way through the thick trees, she finally reached her destination. Riana bent down to her knees and bowed her head at the feet of her boss.  
  
"I failed mistress. I was able to keep Kagome on my side for a while and I almost killed Inuyasha, but in the end nothing worked." Riana cried in pain as she was kicked violently in the stomach.  
  
"You foolish little girl! Can't you do anything right??" a harsh voice spat. Riana stayed lying on the ground and replied, "Please... I need your help mistress!"  
  
The shaded figure sighed heavily and yanked Riana up from the ground. She pushed Riana forward and ordered, "Lead me to them."  
  
Riana staggered for a moment before leading her boss to the unsuspecting hanyou and human girl, who were still sleeping soundly in the tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha smelled something of dirt and bones coming closer to him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was still sitting high in the trees with Kagome sleeping in his arms. He hesitated before pulling Kagome closer to him and rested his chin on her head.  
  
The horrible, dirty smell was so close when suddenly an arrow flew past and barely missed Inuyasha's doggy ears. He glanced down from the tree and saw Riana with a bow in her hand. Inuyasha jumped down, leaving Kagome in the tree.  
  
'At least she will be safe there,' he thought.  
  
Inuyasha glared back at Riana and had to ask a certain two questions that had been bugging him ever since the first night he had known her.  
  
"Just who exactly are you?"  
  
Riana smirked and answered, "My name is Riana Natari and I'm an evil spirit from hell. I can control Kagome's sleeping pattern, so that's why she always woke up exactly when I wanted her to."  
  
Inuyasha growled, and then continued. "Why are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"Well," Riana began, "because I was ordered to kill you."  
  
"By who??" Inuyasha asked intently.  
  
Riana shook her head, "Enough talking." She blasted Inuyasha into the tree, causing Kagome to fall out from the force of the impact. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground, and then set her down carefully; she was still asleep because of the spell Riana had over her.  
  
"Wake her up!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Surprisingly, Riana snapped her fingers and seconds later Kagome's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, standing up. She started to run towards him, but two arrows had suddenly pinned her against the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped towards her, but felt an arrow and a knife both pierce into his back. He fell to the ground and cranked his head towards the direction the weapons had come from.  
  
"I should have known.-that smell of dirt and bones could have only been one person," Inuyasha choked in pain.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha.-you should see how pitiful you look lying there hopelessly on the ground, covered in your own blood," grinned Kikyo. "Now I shall have to finish you off myself since my servant Riana couldn't handle it."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Guess what you get to do now??? REVIEW!!!! ^_________^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha duh. If I did Kikyo would have never come back to life!! DIE KIKYO!!!!!!!!!! K.I'm done now. LoL  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome tried to free herself from the tree, but the arrows were in far too deep to be removed. She looked over and saw Kikyo holding up her bow with an arrow pointed directly at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome from where he was lying on the ground.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered as he slowly stood up. Inuyasha yanked the arrow and knife from his back, throwing them to the ground. Blood was freely flowing from his back, dripping to the ground beneath him.  
  
Kikyo's suddenly face expression turned from anger to amusement. She moved her aim with the bow from Inuyasha to Kagome, and smiled. "My original plan was to kill you Inuyasha, but I think that killing this girl will make you suffer more! It will teach you to replace me with my reincarnation."  
  
Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and yelled, "I won't allow you to touch her." Kagome saw the blood still pouring from Inuyasha's back. She thought to herself, 'Inuyasha protects me all the time. His risks his own life just so *I* can go on living. It's my turn to protect him.'  
  
Inuyasha stood his ground in front of Kagome, looking like he would fall to the ground any minute from pain. He refused to move and let Kikyo hurt his Kagome.  
  
"Suit yourself Inuyasha," Kikyo spat. "Die for this stupid girl if that is what you desire. I will just kill her afterwards."  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth, but stayed put. Kikyo pulled the drawstring of her bow back even father and took careful aim. Kagome tried to struggle again from the arrows that bound her to the tree, but it was no use. There was one choice left.-  
  
"OSUWARI!! (sit)" Kagome yelled as Kikyo let her arrow fly. Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, the arrow flying past him. When he looked up, he saw that Kikyo's arrow had struck Kagome directly in the heart.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha screamed as he jumped to his feet and ran to Kagome's limp form hanging from the tree. He tried to pull out the arrows that bound Kagome, but when he touched them it burned his hands. Not caring about the pain, Inuyasha grabbed onto the arrows and yanked powerfully. The arrows came out of the tree and Kagome fell into Inuyasha's arms. He put his hand on her face and found it to be extremely cold; color had drained from her skin, leaving it to be dangerously pale.  
  
Inuyasha set Kagome's body gently on the ground and turned around to face her killer. Kikyo simply smiled and replied, "You're not going to kill me now, are you Inuyasha? Just forget about my reincarnation and stay with me."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Oh no! What will Inuyasha do now?? LoL. I'd write more right now, but I feel like just leaving it there for now! So check back for updates!!! ^_^ 


End file.
